Kazumi Ushimora
Kazumi Ushimora is a supporting main character in Total Drama Sujira. She is one who happens to be an extraordinary and renowned Devil Hunter along with her stepbrother, Ryo Tetsumaki. Kazumi's goal in life is to train under the Devil Gods in order to gain their vast quantities of intellect. She is also a part of the Sujira Assault Squadron, as the "admiral" of the group. Between the end of the original series and Eva Code, Kazumi develops tuberculosis at the age of 30 and unexpectedly dies. Appearance Kazumi has pale skin and appears to be a bit short for her age (yet not so much compared to Ryuga Mokuro). She has relaxed lime-green eyes and long yellow hair in a ponytail. On occasion, she sometimes wears glasses. Her most distinguishing features are the red markings practically all around her body; which is something this girl has had since the age of merely five. Kazumi's normal clothing is comprised of a black dress with reddish-white accents, a skull insignia printed on the back (under this, in exchange for panties, Kazumi instead wears purple biker shorts), sky blue thigh-high boots, two armbands on her left wrist, and a necklace in the form of a boar. Her attire at Chojiakuma Academy is the standard uniform, albeit in female form: a neon blue dress shirt, a black blazer, a dark purple skirt with golden highlights, and a white tie on top. Personality Kazumi is a genius at heart. She prefers thinking over acting and is quite proud of this philosophy. She is very perceptive, being able to point out certain oddities and things that no one else would notice. If one is unable to understand and know a particular person, place, ability, or technique, then Kazumi usually explains such with overwhelming gusto. She does not seem to be the type to be frightened to give out details that would not be considered scarce; as a running gag, anyone listening to her explanations has a tendency to either space out or fall asleep. Compared to Ryo, Kazumi is more logical, calmer (if a bit violent at times), and not as stubborn. She often thinks it is best to not start arguments or fights, being more comfortable with using words to get to an opponent. She DOES relish in killing devils, on the other hand. Kazumi tends to possess snarker tendencies, although not to the point of having a sharp tongue. With the exception of probably Nekora and Wan, her remarks either upset or anger the whole team; this is more often used under a comedic light than anything else. Before Kazumi tagged along with Ryo, she used to be far more withdrawn, impulsive, scared, and not as talkative. Part of the reason for this was due to Kazumi being neglected by her parents (moreso her mother) who have never seen the girl since, and having been bullied by a quartet of kids who knew the mother. She was misunderstood and everyone around Kazumi wanted nothing to do with her. After Ryo finally protected the girl from the bullies that picked on her since the age of five, he reformed Kazumi into the person she is now and offered her to come with him to Chojiakuma Academy, which she tearfully accepted. History Sujira Arc The Liberators Arc Forsaken Elder Trio Arc Makai Tournament Arc Akuma Forces Arc Ultimate War Arc Eva Code Arc Powers & Abilities Much of Kazumi's strength, defense, and endurance, while decent enough to provide something of a challenge, are not her greatest statistics. It appears that STRATEGY in itself is the one department where this young woman shines at. Almost always during a fight or whenever out performing her duties as a Devil Hunter, she plans out strategical moves and thinks of the event as "one measly game of chess". When it comes to speed, Kazumi showcases this area quite impressively as well, although not on the level of, say, those who are part of the Habarushi Dojo. She tends to exploit an opposing figure's weakness before going in for the win (in the case of someone else) or kill (in the case of a devil). Voice Actors Japanese *Yuri Amano (Drama CD 1) *Fumiko Orikasa (Drama CD 2) *Reiko Takagi *Megumi Takamoto (Total Drama Sujira Mk IV) English *Kate Davis; episodes 1-25 of the anime adaptation *Elle Deets; episodes 26+ and other subsequent media Trivial Facts *Kazumi's favorite band is Linkin Park *Sadamoto has once admitted that Kazumi was one of the most difficult characters to draw for him. *In Kazumi's head, there exists a living shadow inside that is comprised of the girl's most fearful memories. Ryo seems to be the only person (so far) to know of it. *Her main opponent during The Liberators Arc is Lulu. Both of them are stupendous geniuses in their respective organizations and have had some sort of traumatic experience during childhood. *Since Episode 26 (the first episode of the second arc), Laura Bailey now lends her voice to Kazumi. **Kate Higgins, the character's original dubbing VA, was a union actress and, at the time, was not credited under a moniker. For the first two films, Total Drama Sujira: Defeat the Voracious Unicorn! Ikkakuju's Judgment Day! and Quest for the Nine Cards! Asura Sits Still!, Kate DID voice Kazumi, but went under the alias Kate Davis. Quotes *(About Ryo Tetsumaki) "Ever since the day that Ryo pounded those bullies' faces in, I've come to love him. Sure, he's a little reckless. You can call him childish if you wish, as well... but the way I see him, Ryo is truly nothing but a protector. He has a goal he kept to himself that traces back to childhood. I don't see any reason to betray him at all or such." *(To Ryo Tetsumaki) "Why can't you have more civilized friends for once in your life? If anything, you're better off being civilized yourself! Everything has to be an exhausting chore when I venture with you..." *(To Wan) "Just hold your head up high... You should not get discouraged by anybody. I did the exact thing once I met Ryo. Be true to yourself. Ignore the naysayers. For one day, you might even transcend the heavens just because of your determination alone. I'll keep you in mind, Wan... but also remember to keep what I said to you in mind." *(To Lulu) "From your mask... I can tell that you must be a manipulator. Perhaps even some odd sort of scientist. You can say that you chose the right opponent, for I am equal to you in terms of tactical prowess. You might be small, but I heard that you're also powerful and smart... but maybe you are akin to a fly when compared to me! I am Kazumi Ushimora... What might your name be? Answer quickly... I want to defeat you and be on my way. That "General" of yours is up to no good!" *(To Lulu) "I was like you, you know... When I was but a child, I had no friends. No family present. There was no one that kept me company... but then he came. Ryo changed me into the person I am now, and I'll never forget a memory as precious as that. That sort of happened to you, correct? Someone went into your life and changed you inside AND outside. I guess we are alike, you and I..." *(To The Tormented One) "You... You...! You need to get out of my damn head! I've heard enough out of that wretched mouth! Do you think it's fair? Do you think it's fair that you want me to turn my back on everyone who allied themselves with me!? In case if you have not noticed, Ryo is now fighting with MAR as we speak, and I would like to support him! Do yourself a favor and drop dead... BECAUSE YOU ARE NOT ME!!!! I AM ME, NO ONE ELSE!!!! GO RUIN SOME OTHER POOR SOUL'S MIND!!!!!" Grand Rumble: win quotes *(vs. Abel Ise) "Hold on a minute! I assumed that Ryuga made you kick the bucket... so is resurrection actually a true thing?" *(vs. Abyss) "I'm not ashamed just because of the fact you look a lot more endowed than I. My stepbrother once said that chesticles affect a female's back in the worst way imaginable!" *(vs. Akagi Terashima) "You have your way of battle, and I have my very own. Akagi, let's just keep it as it is." *(vs. Daemon) "Holy shit, you wielded a guitar in our fight! I commend you for possessing some originality, nefarious devil. Now die!" *(vs. Daisuke Noda) "It never hit me at first, but can black magic and tactics be considered an interesting combination? Hmm..." *(vs. Eichirou Mononoke) "Eichirou-san, you're just like every shonen protagonist out there nowadays! Charging in headfirst without a battle plan is so typical of you people!" *(vs. Elder Aka) "You're one of the Forsaken Elders? And here I thought you were merely one of the Forsaken Punching Bags. My mistake!" *(vs. Elder Ao) "Very peculiar. You seem to harness a power even greater than your allies... and yet you couldn't even land a scratch on me." *(vs. Elder Murasaki) "My stepbrother detests those who have psychic abilities. Can't wait to tell him that I knocked you out with strategy alone!" *(vs. Gendo Nara) "Ask yourself: was the reason you lost because of your blade? Or was it due to the fact that you never used your head properly? Either way, color me disappointed." *(vs. General Bunko) "Now why in blazes should the world liberate devils? I'm sorry, that very idea has made me stricken with idiocy!" *(vs. Gojira Namufira) "I've nothing against proper etiquette, but something about you really sended chills down my spine during our fight!" *(vs. Gola) "Yes! I do believe this makes, uhhhh... Fantastic, I lost track! Anyway, why are you so different from all the devils I've slaughtered in the past?" *(vs. Gouka) "Those shields you kept activating during our battle... More of a hindrance than being tricked into feeding Ryo riceballs! For that, you just aren't worth killing!" *(vs. Hanza Morikami) "What is it with you type of people and never even catching one short break? That insane screaming should have been enough to defeat me. If I was STUPID!" *(vs. Headmaster Grimace) "{Headmaster's been losing his edge a bit lately! Maybe if Commander never thought of keeping his cool going...} Whoops, my sincerest of apologies! Didn't even know you were still breathing." *(vs. Hydraken the Devil God of Sky) "Mother of God, your looks and personality almost contrasted with how you fared in our battle! You know there's a saying: You should never judge a book by its cover. *(vs. Iwao Rasetsumaru) "You remind me of Akagi, except for the obvious fact that he is way beyond your potential! What are those needles implanted into your back for, anyhow?" *(vs. Kai Tetsumaki) "Stepfather! But... I've heard from Ryo that you forever passed away. You might just be a figment of my imagination!" *(vs. Kazumi Ushimora) "Forgive me if I'm telling the truth, but my body and facial markings are NOT. THAT. GIANT!! Besides, what good is being a replica if you're nigh-different from me in terms of intellect?" *(vs. Kid Ryo) "What a kind boy you were to have a bout with me! And yet something about you... Why are old memories crawling back again!?" *(vs. Knuckle) "Having a sheer amount of independence doesn't always make you powerful. Start thinking a little more about others for a change, nasty devil!" *(vs. Lulu) "Idiotic question: are you and I really similar in various ways? Both of us were belittled as children, are diligent, and feasible when it comes to tactics! Hmm..." *(vs. MAR) "You are, without a doubt, the most horrifying person I've ever come across! But with all your transgressions and whatnot, I suppose calling you a 'person' is putting it too nicely!" *(vs. Megumi Habarushi) "Strange... You claim to be from the Habarushi clan, yes? Then if that's the case, just why was your style incredibly erratic? To add insult to injury, Nekora's passion is quite stronger than yours!" *(vs. Nekora Habarushi) "You may have beauty, skill, power, and most of all, speed... but there is one thing in life you will never obtain: brains. And for your information, I d-don't have a crush on you AT ALL! It's, uh... ketchup that I stumbled upon!" *(vs. Reiko Nagano) "Does squinting your own eyes always hinder your performance in battle or what? Oh, well... At least that bothers me very little, unlike Sarai-chan!" *(vs. Ryo Tetsumaki) "Fighting you was such a marvelous joy, as always! However, though, becoming a Sujira God would not be such a cakewalk for you if not even MYSELF can be defeated!" *(vs. Ryuga Mokuro) "The angrier my opponent is, the more easier it is for me to defeat them. You should keep that to heart, Mokuro-san!" *(vs. Sarai Endo) "Do you seriously do nothing in battles except lust over my own stepbrother!? I guess it should be unsurprising that the Headmaster ranks you as one of the worst Devil Hunters..." *(vs. Seiryu the Mant) "Damn! Even if I DID gain the upper hand back there, your unpredictable methods still would've ended my life if I never resorted to drastic measures!" *(vs. Skull Emperor) "Before we were about to begin our fight, I knew from the start that the 'mask' you were hiding behind was just a front!" *(vs. Souichiro Kaworu]) "Commander! Are you still in decent condition to resume this fight? Please... Tell me!" *(vs. Tengu Warlord) "Defending against your severely punishing techniques was my key to victory! Remember that next time we meet, offense on its own won't help you." *(vs. Tetsuya Ishizuka) "Hey, now! That spirit that was by your side... What on Earth was that monstrosity? Here I thought only Wan could properly contact with the dead!" *(vs. The Tormented One) "I want you to leave my presence right now!! Do you hear me!? DON'T EVEN ATTEMPT TO FORCE ME TO RELIVE MY PAST!!!!" *(vs. Wan) "At the very least, I'm very glad you were acting brave during our fight. Just don't revert back to your bashful self again, okay?" *(vs. Yatagarasu) "Avaricious fellows such as yourself immediately encourage me to kill you in less than a minute! Nevertheless, the ability to transform into a size-changing crow is very intriguing." *(vs. Zen Nekora) "Nekora... That can't exactly be you, can it?! The aura I felt moments ago wasn't yours in the slightest!" *(vs. Zetsu-Majin) "You psychopathic beast! Instead of injecting me with those poison-filled syringes, you should've been much better off playing dead!" Category:Female characters Category:16-year-olds Category:Supporting lead Category:Devil Hunters Category:Humans Category:SAS Category:Ushimora Kazumi Ushimora Kazumi Ushimora Kazumi Ushimora Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Chojiakuma Academy